Blue Wave
This is an OC by me, Stormcloud. Please do not use without permission. Please clear any major edits by me first. Appearance Deep blue with purple-blue underscales. Turquoise light-up scales. Personality He likes to live alone. He doesn't have very many friends. His only friends are Sasla and Rainsplash. He's never met Sasla, but from Rainsplash's words, he can guess she's pretty awesome. He lives in a hut that's half on the beach and half in the water. It's on a really secluded beach where no one ever goes. He was surprised when Rainsplash stumbled upon it. He has blocks in his hut that he builds in experimental buildings. He has a pile of leaves he rests his head on when he's sleeping. It's right above where the water washes up. His body is laying on the water while his head and pillow stays dry. His hut is woven out of branches. They let some light in, but not a lot. The door is a hole you have to squeeze through. History He always wanted to be an architect, he was told that he'd fail though. Dragons thought architecture was dead and useless. Others thought that Blue Wave was too crazy. He didn't fit the stereotypical form of buildings. He was born in the sea. His first breath was of water; not air. His parents had been attacked by a shark while they were trying to carry him up to the surface. Most SeaWings are born underwater, but his parents wanted him born on the beach. The shark rammed his egg and he was forced to hatch early. His parents survived, but didn't want to risk moving him. They helped him escape his shell and cared for him until he grew stronger. They still wanted to fulfill their dream of hatching an egg on the beach, so they gave Blue Wave a sister. She hatched on the beach and quickly became their parents' favorite. She was a gorgeous blue with green underscales and pink glowy scales. Blue Wave learned that he preferred to be on his own. He moved out of his family's hut and built his own. He only goes to visit his parents and sister on the days he goes to the city to trade. His parents love him, but don't visit him. Blue Wave loves his sister very much and was excited to hear she was making a living for herself selling jewelry. He doesn't hold his parents' favoritism over her, knowing she can't help it if a shark didn't attack her egg. One day he plans on introducing her to Sasla and Rainsplash and feeding her Sasla's scavengers. Friends His only friends are Sasla and Rainsplash. Life Every day he waked up and eats fish. Then he sketches on a scroll some new architectural ideas. Next he uses some twigs and rope to build mini versions of some new ideas. He tests them to see how strong they are and how well they work. Around sun-high, Rainsplash brings him some of Sasla's famous scavengers. He gobbles them up while chatting with Rainsplash. After, she tries to convince him to visit Sasla. He refuses, too scared to risk it. He prefers to stay in solitude. Large crowds stress him out. After Rainsplash leaves, he regrets not going with her. He visits his sister's booth and usually buys something for Rainsplash. His parents are usually there as well and they greet him and usually ask him to stay for dinner. Sometimes he agrees. Sometimes he doesn't. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (Stormcloudtheskywing)